Life Isnt Enough
by falco1
Summary: this is my fist time making a fanfic i this site so i hope you like
1. Chapter 1

                                  Life isn`t Enough                                                                                                                                                          

In five years after Fox defeated General Scales and Andross, Krystal stayed with the Starfox team. She is a member of the Starfox; Krystal has Fox (a little bit), but something happens; she is really pissed off.

                   Chapter: 1 the mission

In the Great Fox

Krystal: Hey, you guys what's up?

Fox: nothing much really

Falco: yeah, only if Fox stop being a showoff to Krystal

Krystal and Fox: shut up, Falco!

Everybody laughs

Peppy:  calm down you two; it`s okay if you guys like each other

They looked at each other, and they blushed

Falco: (smirked) hey, you lovefox we`ll leave you alone see ya!

Everyone left the kitchen, but Fox and Krystal

Fox: hey um Krystal

Krystal: nothing um Fox

They looked into each other eyes; they were about to kiss when suddenly

Falco: sorry you guys, but we got message from General Pepper

Krystal and Fox: right!

General Pepper: Starfox team, there is an army coming to corneia; we need your help!

Slippy: why do we have to save corneia  

Everybody looks at him and then Falco leans over and says

Falco: (whisper) he`s going to get it 

Then their`s was a big loud voice that hurt everybody's ears

General Pepper: THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I`VE EVER HEARD!!! YOU GUYS PROTECT CORNEIA, DAMNIT!!

Everybody laughed

Slippy: (embarrassed) sorry sir

General Pepper: as I was saying there is a vemonian army is trying to take over corneia!

Fox: (shocked) what! But we defeated Andross!?

General Pepper: I know, but I think that their really pissed off

Fox: when are they going to attack, sir?

General Pepper: tomorrow, Starfox team 

Falco: you guys all heard the general; we need a good sleep tonight

Peppy: Falco is right! We all need some sleep for tomorrow

General Pepper: (coughing) right! Pepper out.

Fox: you all heard what the general said? We wake up at 08:30 hours; got that?

Everybody: sir, yes, sir!

Everybody was asleep waiting for the battle tomorrow, but krystal can`t sleep

Krystal: (startled) Ahh!! Oh it`s just a dream; I hope I don`t mess up

Fox was listening to krystal over the ventilators 

Fox: (whispering) krystal, are you okay?

Krystal: (whispering) oh, yes fox I am

Fox: (whispering) ok, I just wanted to know if you are okay?

Krystal: good night, fox

Fox: good night, krystal

Morning came and the whole C.A.F came to help the Starfox team to beat the evil army, and will they beat them to save cornreia? Check it out in the next chapter "Fox is Kidnapped! The Return of the Starwolf team"                      


	2. Chapter 2

                Last time when we left off, the crew was informed that a big army, in space, was coming to destroy the beautiful cornreia!

                The enemy was going to attack cornreia tomorrow; I hope the C.A.F and Starfox team had a good sleep for the battle 

                They're about to have.

                                                         Fox is kidnapped! The Return of the Starwolf team

In space, the armies are waiting for each other to make the first move

Falco: damn it! When are they going to attack?

Peppy: I don't know, but I think they're waiting for us to attack?

Falco: (angrily) then I'll make the first move to start the war!

Fox: no! Do not do it, Falco! We`ll wait until they make the first move

Krystal: but, Fox! It will the whole day if we don't attack

Fox: I don't care if it takes 20 days; we will still wait

Krystal: okay, fox

Slippy: but, fox, what if one our men snap?

Fox: (looking questionable) I don't know damn it, but we`ll try

They waited for one another to make the first move so that they could attack, but then one of C.A.F soldier snaps

Soldier 1: (angrily) I'm going to destroy the ones who killed my father and that's them!

Soldier 2: calm down, man, it`s not that serious, right?

Soldier 1: (madder) [B] Damn it! [/B] I'm going to kill them   

Sergeant: don't even move soldier

Soldier 1: (anger lashes out) I can't take this anymore!

The soldier flew heading toward the Venomian Army

Fox: what the hell is he trying to do? Be a hero?

Falco: that's what it looks like

Sergeant: no, sir he just snapped

Fox: (angrily) damn it! He`s going screw the mission up

He raced toward the army, his mind filled hatred, anger, and bitterness, he knows what they did to his father like that when he fired at the army the war began. 

Krystal: oh shit! He just fired at them

Fox: ok everybody this is it get ready for the war?

Everybody: sir yes, sir

Then one of venomian ship shot at the ship and got destroyed, the armies went face to face and the great war began, and each others ships was being destroyed everywhere.

Fox: damn it! There`s to many of them we have to retreat

Peppy: right! I`ll tell everyone

Fox: good, I`ll spread the word

While he was spreading the word, he saw two familiar ships flying across space

Fox: (shocked) what the..?

Falco flies over to fox

Falco: what`s wrong, fox?

Fox: I thought I saw two wolfens flying  

Falco: you must be hallucinating, fox

Fox: yeah your right spread the word, falco

Falco: right, I will 

Falco flies away, and fox saw the same ships again, but they were chasing a ship, it was krystal! She couldn't shake them; they shot at her, but fox interceded 

Krystal: Fox, nooo! 

???: HAHAHA! I`ve finally captured the leader of the Starfox team, Fox McCloud!

Krystal: who are you?

???: I`m Wolf O Donnel, Leader of the Starwolf team, and thank you for giving me fox, Krystal

Krystal: who did you know name?

Wolf caught him and reeled him in

Wolf: I`ve my ways; ok, you guys we have what we wanted

Wolf and his armies flew away and everybody thought that they won the battle, but they didn`t know that fox was kidnapped falco flew towards krystal.

Falco: hey, Krystal were`s Fox?

Krystal: (sobbing) they kidnapped, fox!

Falco: [B]WHAT![/B]

Fox has been kidnapped by the evil Starwolf will they get fox out of this mess? What will happen the Starfox team without fox, and what will happen Krystal without fox? Check it out in the next chapter "Krystal in dismay, and The New Leader of the Starfox" 


End file.
